Como enamorarte de tu capitán KatiexOliver
by JeT'AimeraisToujours
Summary: Katie Bell, según ella misma la persona más antipática de la tierra, desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts se enamoró de Oliver Wood. Luego de un año y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, consiguió pedirle una prueba para Quidditch, pero durante su estadía en la escuela Hogwarts Magia y Hechicería, más de una vez se arrepentirá de haberlo echo. ¿Conquistará a su capitán?


**-Katie Jane Bell-**

Katie Jane Bell, de segundo año, no es considerada la chica más guapa de Hogwarts. Es sólo una pequeña niña, de bajo perfil, con el pelo rubio marcialmente atado en una coleta alta, una expresión de ternura que no concuerda con su carácter explosivo y unos ojos celestes curiosos que te examinan tan detenidamente que te dan ganas de alejarte de ella. - ¡Oh, vamos Katie! No es tan terrible, sólo tienes que acercarte y decirle…" ¿Sabes Wood? Me gustaría que me probaras para ser cazadora" Él te dirá que sí, por supuesto, te dirá una fecha, una hora, tu asentirás y te irás. No es nada del otro mundo…

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no estás enamorada de él. ¿Acaso tú irías a pararte en frente de Cedric para pedirle una prueba? –Leanne pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero luego asintió. – No seas mentirosa Leanne Ogden, como tu mejor amiga, sé perfectamente que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia o razón irías hablarle a Diggory ¿O me equivoco? – Pero su perorata fue interrumpida por un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-Es tu oportunidad, allí está, levántate y pídele una prueba. – Katie negó con la cabeza, según ella, dando por finalizado aquel tedioso asunto – vas tú o voy yo. – La rubia, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que su amiga era capaz, la fulminó con la mirada, se levantó reuniendo todo el valor, que nunca había tenido y que intentaba sacar de donde fuera , y se acercó a Wood.

-Eh, ¿Oliver? - Carraspeó suavemente, pero al ver que el capitán ni siquiera se había percatado de su patética presencia, le tocó el hombro. Cuando el chico se volteó, mirándola fijamente con sus grandes ojos castaños, Katie por poco sale corriendo, pero decidió que en ese momento, era mejor ser valiente de una vez –Me gustaría saber si me podrías hacer una prueba para el equipo de Quidditch, ya sabes, como cazadora. – Sentía como un gran nudo en el estómago se formaba, entrecortándole la respiración.

-Claro que sí… ¿Bell? – Katie asintió – Está bien, el jueves a las siete, en el campo de Quidditch, te espero. – Aquel incómodo nudo había desaparecido por completo, estaba siendo reemplazado por fuerza por una sensación indescriptible, era como si cientos de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago a la vez.

-Está bien, gracias Wood. – Murmuró, más roja que el cabello de cualquiera de los Weasley y con una extraña sensación de alegría. Cuando Oliver le sonrió, sintió como si sus pies despegaran del suelo, luego algo frío…-Maldita sea- Susurró notando que de su varita habían comenzado a brotar grandes copos de nieve. Le sonrió de vuelta como pudo y se fue a ocupar su lugar junto a Leanne.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó la chica de rizos castaños y grandes ojos verdes manzana, que en ese momento la miraban detenidamente, ávidos de información. De hecho, demasiado detenidamente, porque Katie comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

-¿Y bien qué? – Preguntó fingiendo inocencia y comenzando a revolver sus copos de maíz tranquilamente, a la vez que leía un artículo sobre la liga de Quidditch que en ese momento se estaba desarrollando en Inglaterra.

-Cómo te fue con Oliver. – Dijo Leanne como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, Katie se encogió de hombros. – Esa no es una respuesta, Katie. – Le recriminó, mirándola divertida.

-Me fue bien. –Masculló, llevándose a la boca una enorme tostada cubierta de una gruesa capa de mermelada de frambuesa. Leanne arqueó una ceja así que Katie no tuvo más opción que tragar de cualquier forma y disponerse a responder. – Me ha dicho que me dará una prueba, es el jueves a las siete, obviamente en el campo de Quidditch.

-¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín! – Exclamó Leanne sacándole risas a más de un vecino de mesa. Luego se acercó al oído de su amiga y bajando la voz preguntó - ¿Y también te ha dicho que eres la chica más bonita de todo Hogwarts? – Como respuesta, Katie enrolló el Diario "El profeta" y la golpeó en el hombro con este. – Tranquila Katie, que sólo era una pregunta.

-No me molestes con eso ¿Está bien? – Le preguntó la rubia fastidiada, volviendo a abrir el periódico y centrando su atención nuevamente en este. Leanne, que al parecer estaba aguantando la risa, no se atrevió a abrir la boca hasta que terminaron de desayunar.

-Ahora tenemos… Historia de la magia. – Susurró. - ¡Diablos! Nos toca con Binns, será mejor que suba por mi almohada, que los escritorios de madera son muy incómodos… - Cuando Leanne comenzaba a quejarse sobre Historia de la magia, no se detenía hasta estar dentro del aula, así que Katie tuvo que soportar un increíblemente largo discurso sobre lo poco importante de esta materia, porque según ella, de todas formas, todas las personas que estudiaban estaban muertas. Esa fue la mejor siesta que Katie tuvo en la vida, el discurso aburrido sobre las guerras de los gigantes que te ponía a dormir al instante, sumado con la alegría de haber podido pedirle la prueba a Wood y que este hubiera aceptado la hizo dormir de una forma especialmente relajante, es más, sólo los zarandeos de su mejor amiga consiguieron despertarla. – Apúrate, tenemos pociones y no quiero llegar tarde, ya sabes que me atemoriza Snape. – Comentó. El tiempo parecía querer torturar lentamente a Katie, por que pasaba tan rápido que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba a jueves. Ese día fue como una larga y especialmente dolorosa tortura para Katie, que sólo quería que llegaran las siete y poder deshacerse de todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, por que un vez que subía a su Cleansweep 7, nada la detenía. Se sonrió a sí misma, con la escoba al hombro y seguida por los pasitos de elfo doméstico de Leanne. Cuando pudo notarlo, ya estaba dentro del campo, con la túnica lista y sobre la escoba.

-Bien, comenzarán haciendo unos pases…- El esfuerzo que hacía Katie por no perderse en esos maravillosos ojos castaños era impresionante e inmenso. Era un esfuerzo sobrenatural, que estaba consumiéndole las energías casi por completo, así que se dejó llevar cuando ya tuvo una idea general y se perdió en su mirada, sin preocuparse de lo que pasara a su alrededor. Dieron las nueve y el equipo estaba finalmente completo. – Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, están dentro. Lo siento Hopkins, Frobisher, ellas han volado mejor. - Un chico y una chica se retiraron del campo con la cabeza baja y susurrando entre ellos, evidentemente molestos. – Las prácticas comienzan mañana, a la misma hora. – Dijo antes de que las chicas se fueran a cambiar…y bien, así es como comenzó todo el lío en el que se convirtió la vida de Katie Bell desde aquel día.

Dos años después, Katie ya estaba en su cuarto año de Hogwarts Magia y Hechicería y Oliver estaba en su quinto, nada parecía haber cambiado, o por lo menos hasta ese partido contra Slytherin. -¡Cuidado Katie! – Gritó Fred sabiéndose incapaz de llegar hasta aquel lugar y frenar a la pelota que iba directamente hacia la cazadora. Antes de que la rubia pudiese notarlo, la bludger la había golpeado en la nuca y tirado de la escoba. Miles de manchitas negras aparecieron frente a sus ojos hasta que finalmente, todo quedó en oscuridad para ella. No supo lo que sucedió después. Todos habían bajado, preocupados, pero había alguien al cual parecía afectarle especialmente el hecho. Oliver parecía a punto de perder el control. No entendía por qué, muchas veces sus jugadores se habían caído de la escoba, él mismo había perdido el conocimiento dos semanas y nunca le había importado como hasta ese día. Algo se movió el él cuando la vio caer, como en cámara lenta, hasta el suelo. Algo que él no sabría reconocer hasta no mucho tiempo después.

-¡Vuelvan al juego! – Exclamó Madame Hooch. Oliver le dijo a John Frobisher que entrara al juego como suplente, ya que este estaba en la banca y el juego continuó, pero él no podía concentrarse. Estuvo especialmente agradecido cuando Harry atrapó la snitch dorada y dio por acabado el partido, él no se sentía capaz de jugar por un minuto más. Sin si quiera cambiarse la túnica, corrió a la enfermería. Nunca había hecho aquello antes, muchas veces había sugerido incluso que tiraran a gente de la escoba, aunque fueran sus amigos, pero había algo en él que lo obligaba a ir a ver a su cazadora, algo que le impedía mantenerse indiferente, y él no sabía que era.

Sentía unas voces lejanas a su alrededor. Cosas como "¿Se pondrá bien? " o "¿Cuánto tiempo más estará aquí?" retumbaban en su cabeza, pero no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba, tampoco era capaz de reconocer a los dueños de aquellas voces. Abrió lentamente los ojos, como si acabara de despertar de una especialmente agradable siesta y miró a su alrededor. Junto a la cama pudo distinguir a todo el equipo de Quidditch, a su mejor amiga Leanne y a su hermano mayor, Jack Bell. -¡Que susto me diste, Merlín! – Exclamó la chica de rizos castaños en cuanto notó que había abierto los ojos. Todos los presentes abandonaron sus conversaciones y se voltearon hacia ella expectantes, como si esperaran que comenzara a decir un discurso o algo así. Sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – Le preguntó maternalmente Alicia, con una sonrisa curvada. En ese momento todos la miraron especialmente atentos, interesados al parecer, en saber cómo se sentía Katie.

-Pues, me duele el cuello…- Comentó Katie llevándose una mano a la nuca. - ¿Qué rayos me pasó? Digo…no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, solamente me acuerdo del último tanto que le marqué a Slytherin…

-Una bludger te golpeó en la nuca, ni George ni yo alcanzamos a frenarla. – Comentó con pesar Fred, mirándola como si acabara de despertar del coma.

-Lo sentimos, Katie. – Le dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Ella asintió y les sonrió tranquilizadoramente, dándoles a entender que ella no creía que tuvieran la culpa de nada.

-¿Segura de qué te sientes bien? – Le preguntó Oliver con algo de desconfianza. Katie lo miró como si acabara de reparar en su existencia. Sí, lo había superado. Já, estoy mintiendo, no lo superó, simplemente aprendió a reprimirlo para no hacer el ridículo durante los entrenamientos.

-Segura, capitán. – Comentó mordazmente. Últimamente las relaciones con su capitán habían estado bastante tensas, porque la rubia había sentido que Oliver sólo la regañaba sólo ella – En efecto así era- y cuando se lo había dicho, había comenzado una enorme pelea.

-Entonces, me retiro. – Dijo con voz áspera. – Hasta luego. – Se levantó y sin más, salió de la habitación disparado como un rayo. Katie puso los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba, pero sus tres amigas cruzaron miradas y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a ustedes tres? – Se extrañó la rubia, entornando los ojos y mirándolas suspicazmente. Angelina la miró, negando con la cabeza y riendo. La incomodidad se apoderó de Katie. Sabía que hablaban de ella ¿De qué más podría ser? – Hablen ya. – Exigió.

-Está bien…es que nos hace gracia que Oliver se haga el enojado, siendo que apenas acabó el partido se vino corriendo, el muy sucio ni si quiera se duchó. – Respondió la morena.- Te juro que se vino corriendo, entonces me parece un poco…cínico de su parte fingir que ahora te odia o algo así.

-¿Y eso es lo gracioso? – Preguntó molesta Katie, mirándolas una a una con detención y enarcando una ceja. – No es nada del otro mundo, sólo quería saber si su cazadora iba a estar bien para el juego. ¿Qué haría el gran Oliver Wood jugando por la copa con un suplente? – Preguntó molesta, pero sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-Sí, claro, por eso. – Dijo con sorna Alicia, mientras las otras dos chicas reían descontroladamente. Katie entornó aún más los ojos y las miró nuevamente, con un brillo especial en los ojos que no sabía identificar, pero igualmente molesta con sus tres mejores amigas. – Bien, creo que nosotras nos retiramos por si…vuelve Oliver. Ya sabes. – Le guiñó un ojo y las tres salieron, seguidas de Fred y George que se excusaron diciendo que estaban llegando tarde a un castigo por saber cómo se encontraba. Katie se limitó a rodar los ojos, conocía muy bien a los gemelos como para creerles semejante mentira. Por alguna razón, siempre salían librados de castigo, así que era un poco difícil que los castigaran seriamente. Sólo si Filch estuviera metido en el asunto, podía ser, pero últimamente los profesores parecían no haber logrado atraparlos con las manos en la masa. El último en salir fue Jack, que le preguntó algunas cosas sobre su salud y se retiró, susurrando algo sobre matar a Oliver si se enamoraba de su hermanita. "Como si eso fuera posible" Pensó Katie, esbozando una amarga sonrisa y volviendo a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

Nota del autor: ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Es mi primera publicación en FF, espero que le haya gustado. ^^.

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, la trama mía y todos los personajes que no reconozcan, así como lugares y hechizos nuevos, míos también. Los lugares, personajes, hechizos, etc, que reconozcan, como ya dije, son de J.K.


End file.
